


precious possession

by ratmilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmilk/pseuds/ratmilk
Summary: sorry unbeta'd, i didn't read it over either so...





	precious possession

**Author's Note:**

> sorry unbeta'd, i didn't read it over either so...

day in and day out, taeyong waits at home. of course theres things to do around the pent house he lives in, but ultimately never leaving is boring. he wakes up everyday hoping for something more than being confined to this mile high box.

sometimes he just lays there and daydreams. imagining himself in the park, running around, playing with his dog, or having a picnic. he dances. when the housekeeper is out he leaps and twirls around the apartment, until he's sweaty and tired. until his legs and feet are sore. he loves it, it helps remind him that he's still alive, he's still a person that can feel happiness and pain. he likes fashion too, looking at the magazines his favorite maid leaves out for him, drawing clothes in his sketch book, maybe someday if he's good, he will get a sowing machine.

when it's dark out, he finally gets what he's been waiting for. his master.

jaehyun is the most handsome man taeyong has seen, nobody can compare to him. his soft, shiny chestnut colored hair, his pale skin and precious dimples, his rough hands, taeyong loves his entire being. he could probably write a book about all the things he loves about jaehyun. he feels lucky that his master even looked his way, chose him out of all the people way better than him. he could have chose anybody and they would be his, but he chose him! it brings butterflies to taeyong's stomach when he thinks about it.

sometimes being trapped sucks, but then taeyong remembers that it could be worse. he could be back on the streets, doing dirty things for money. he's very thankful for the home that jaehyun has allowed him to stay in, the food he's free to eat, the warm bed he can sleep in anytime he wants.

when jaehyun comes home after work the first thing he does is let taeyong kiss him. he doesn't usually allow taeyong to do he wants, but kisses are an exception. taeyong wouldn't be able to live if he didn't get to kiss the person he loved.

somedays he wants to eat right away. somedays he wants to take a bath, somedays he has his way with taeyong as soon as he opens the door. sometimes he brings visitors over, taeyong isn't allowed to be out the bedroom during those times. he never gets to speak with anyone besides jaehyun.

but today is not one of those days.

today whenever taeyong tries to kiss jaehyun, he gets pushed to the cold wood floor. tears prickling in his eyes as jaehyun walks past him, into the bedroom then slamming the door shut. days like this are definitely bad days for taeyong. when jaehyun shuts him down it hurts more than anything he has felt. on days like this taeyong hides in one of the closets and cries. he looses his appetite, he can't sleep, his chest hurts and he can't stop trembling.

sometimes jaehyun will keep taeyong away for a day, other times it could be a week- not that Taeyong's completely sure, he's lost his concept of time.

taeyong isn't sure what he did to upset jaehyun, but he wants to get on his knees beg for forgiveness. he wants to show jaehyun that he's good and that he's worthy of his attention.

that night taeyong cries himself to sleep on the closet floor.

  
+

  
taeyong has noticed that his favorite maid is gone. he usually sees her in the mornings once in awhile, but he hasn't seen her in so long. he's sure jaehyun is behind it, but he can't bring himself to be upset. jaehyun always has a good reason behind his actions so it's better if taeyong just doesn't question it.

but with one housekeeper gone, a new one appears.

this wasn't the first time jaehyun hired a male housekeeper, but it was definitely the first time he hired one so young. taeyong figures the new housekeeper is around his age, if not younger. he's not like jaehyun at all. he has pretty dark hair that sometimes falls into his eyes, his skin is sunkissed in a way taeyong could only dream of, and his ears are adorned with jewelry. taeyong can't help but watch his every move. sometimes he catches taeyong staring, and shoots him shy smile before turning back to his work.

sometimes taeyong hears him humming.

it's turned into something to look forward too. waiting everyday in hopes of hearing the man hum softly while he works. it's a beautiful tune that taeyong thinks he might recognize from his childhood.

"what song are you humming?"

the question frightens the man, who startles and looks over at taeyong as if he'd grown two heads.

it's no secret to taeyong that his master pays the housekeepers to not speak to taeyong. usually taeyong wouldn't bother even trying, but for some reason he really wants to hear this man speak. he wants to experience something from the outside world.

"it's okay, i won't tell if you talk i promise." taeyong lays with his stomach flat on the large couch, chin propped up by the palms his hands.

the housekeeper gives him a look. taeyong was never been very good at deciphering peoples emotions, so he's not sure whether it's a look of rejection or a look of interest.

taeyong sighs, rolling over onto his back. he closes his eyes, focusing on the sounds of the housekeeper moving around the apartment. doors opening and closing, dishes clacking together, it's mindless and boring but taeyong has nothing better to do.

  
from that day on taeyong talked to the housekeeper everyday. he tells him all that he can, his dreams, hobbies, his love for jaehyun and the housekeeper just listens. atleast taeyong hopes he's listening. the man never showed reactions to the wild things taeyong told him, never spoke once.

part of taeyong is offended that the housekeeper ignores him, but the rest of him is glad that he has someone to talk to- even if it's one sided.

he spills his heart out everytime the man shows up, telling him things he's always kept bottled up. he feels the best he's felt in a long time.

  
+

today is a good day.

jaehyun came home early, and let taeyong kiss him as much as he wanted. they sat cuddled up on the couch, taeyong in jaehyun's lap, giggling madly as jaehyun runs his hands running up and down his thighs. it’s probably the best feeling in the whole world.

he missed being like this with jaehyun. it's been weeks since jaehyun rejected him, after that the only time he touched taeyong was when he fucked him. even then he didn't bother to help taeyong get off, just leaving him painfully hard and all alone. bruised and sore.

jaehyun pressed his the heel of his palm down into the front of taeyong's shorts, drawing a surprised gasp from him. taeyong notices movement out of the corner of his eye and looks over to see the housekeeper enter the room then quickly turn and leave to a different room.

jaehyun notices, grabbing taeyong by the chin and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"where are you looking when i'm right here?"

taeyong recognizes the tone of his voice. a dangerous edge that only meant taeyong was in trouble.

he doesn't have time to react as jaehyun pushes him down into the couch cushions, pulling his clothes off roughly. taeyong feels dirty, doing this with somebody in the other room. but he can't stop the cries from escaping his mouth. he can't help it if jaehyun knows his body well, knows all the right buttons to push to turn him a whiny mess.

when jaehyun pushes into him it hurts. he hopes the housekeeper can't hear the sounds they're making, it's humiliating to think he can. taeyong for once, just wants it to end. he wants jaehyun to finish and get off of him as soon as possible.

so he closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the housekeeper vacuuming in the other room.

  
+

  
"my name is yuta," the housekeeper says one day out of the blue.

taeyong almost misses it because it's so sudden. shocked into silence he nods dumbly.

"since you've told me so much about yourself, i thought you could atleast know my name." yuta says, before turning back to his work of cleaning the large living room windows.

his voice was much sweeter than taeyong had imagined, soft and soothing. something he wants to hear everyday for the rest of his life. he had an accent that taeyong doesn't recognize, but it's lovely either way. it was the first time somebody besides jaehyun had spoken to him in years. he wanted more, he needed more. he needed to know more than just his name.

"i-i like your voice."

and once again yuta remains silent. taeyong feels tears welling up in his eyes, his chest hurts the same way it does when jaehyun yells at him or pushes him away. he drops his head into his hands, trying to will the tears away. but the dam breaks and tears stream down his face, wetting his palms. taeyong is an ugly crier. he used to watch himself cry in the mirror to make sure his emotions were real, that he was really crying.

he knows jaehyun would hate the way his face morphs into something so gross, so he usually hides when he cries, but today something was different. he couldn't find it in himself to go into the closet or shower. maybe he wants yuta to see. yuta is a real person person just like he is. yuta feels things too, even if he hides it while he's in taeyong's presence. he probably goes outside and smiles and laughs and cries all he wants.

he feels the couch dip beside him and lifts his head. yuta took a seat there beside him, looking so pretty up close. he smells like windex and outside, a smell unfamiliar to taeyong, who only ever gets to smell Jaehyun's expensive cologne.

"please talk to me," taeyong is begging. he has no choice but to beg at this point.

yuta lifts a hand and wipes away taeyong's tears, "okay."

+

he learns more and more about the housekeeper yuta everytime he sees him.

he learns that yuta is from japan. he got hired through a friend who knows jaehyun. he is not fluent and gets flustered when he forgets his words, but taeyong finds it adorable. he has a small dog named rapunzel, a roommate named sicheng whose his best friend. his favorite food is takoyaki- a street food in japan. he loves hiphop and pop music.

he learns that yuta is a dancer.

he's part of a dance crew that goes to competitions near and far. taeyong can't help the pang of jealousy that hits him at the reminder that he's stuck here, dancing in silence when nobody's around.

one day, yuta pulls out his phone and plays music.

he lets taeyong grab him by the arm and spin around. they dance and taeyong can't stop smiling and laughing the whole time. it's not a surprise that yuta is better at dancing than him, but taeyong doesn't feel embarrassed when his moves are wrong. being around yuta is comfortable. his eyes are unjudgemental and his smiles are sincere.

dancing with yuta has to be the best thing in the world.

  
+

  
"i love you jaehyunie!" taeyong professes, arms wound tightly around the mans neck.

jaehyun smiles sweetly, letting taeyong hold him close.

it's rare that jaehyun stays home for more than two days. taeyong feels so loved and grateful that he's stayed with him for so long. they ate meals that jaehyun ordered, cuddled in bed and took baths together. jaehyun even went out of his way to read him a book.

all was well.

for some reason in the back of his mind he keeps thinking about yuta. wondering what he's up to, is he dancing right now? maybe playing with his dog or walking around the city. he felt a little bad that he had to keep his friendship with yuta a secret from jaehyun. it's probably his only secret, the only thing he's been able to keep to his self. but it's not time to think about that, not when the man he loves so much is giving him so much attention. it's hard to think about anything other than jaehyun's hands on his body anyway.

+

  
"why do you stay here?"

taeyong isn't completely sure how to answer the question. he could say that he stays because he loves jaehyun, but thats not entirely true. he does love jaehyun, but staying wasn't a choice.

the staff in the building all work for jaehyun, they know not to let taeyong leave if he tries. even if he did somehow make it out, he has a metal bracelet around his ankle that lets jaehyun know when he's left the premises and where he's gone.

the times he's tried to leave were all futile. all ended in terrible punishments. he just gave up and stopped trying eventually.

"because i have to." his voice cracks embarrassingly as he says it, refusing to look up and meet yuta's eyes.

yuta runs his hand up and down taeyong's back in a way that's meant to be soothing, but instead it sends his mind to a dark place. he can imagine that hand touching him all over. he wants to feel yuta's hands sliding across his bare skin, holding him tightly and pulling his hair.

he's not sure why these thought have started to fill his head. he loves jaehyun. jaehyun has always been there for him. jaehyun is the only one that would want to touch him in that way, and he knows that yuta would be disgusted.

yuta would never touch him the way he secretly wants. not when he can go outside and find somebody better. somebody that hasn't been taken and destroyed. somebody that isn't owned.

+

  
jaehyun always reminds taeyong that he loves him.

he reminds him that they are soulmates, brought together by the power of the universe. taeyong loves whenever jaehyun proclaims his love for him. jaehyun brings him gifts when he's been good, stuffed animals, sweets from outside, fancy soaps that smell like lavender and honey.

jaehyun is the best man in the world. so loving, kind and forgiving.

why does his mind keep straying away from his soulmate? why does he want to rest in the arms of another man?

his insides are all twisted up, he feels like he's betrayed jaehyun by even thinking about it. as if talking to yuta wasn't already bad enough. what would jaehyun do if he knew? knew about his pet lusting over somebody that was not him. knew that they danced, laughed and played while he was working. would he hit him? maybe, but this seems way bigger than something he would just be hit for.

  
+

  
the first time it happens is after taeyongs morning shower. the robe he has on too thin and too short.

yuta looked at him. but it's not one of his usual warm looks. it's the same way jaehyun looks at him in bed, when they're pressed impossibly close. the idea that yuta is possibly interested in him in that way sends shivers up his spine. just a look has his blood flowing south, and before he can embarrass himself he runs to the bedroom.

he knows he shouldn't do it, he shouldn't touch himself thinking about somebody other than jaehyun, but he's already past the point of forgiveness. so when he spills over his hand with yuta's name on his lips, he knows he done for.

he stays in bed the rest of the day.

  
+

it's hard to look yuta in the eyes after that. when he does he's overcome with the urge to press a kiss to his soft looking lips. he wants to touch him so badly it hurts. he dreams of yuta too, hand in hand running on the beach, kissing under the moonlight. some of his dreams are a lot less innocent though. this secret is too heavy to bare alone, it hurts to keep inside when he’s so used to telling yuta everything. so one day, while they're sitting on the bed, reading a book together, he tells him.

"yuta, i see you in my dreams."

"oh, what kind of dreams?" he inquires. 

"dirty ones..."

at this yuta didn't flip out like he feared, he didn't call jaehyun or tell him he's disgusting. he just set the book down and shifted so that he was facing taeyong.

"yeah? what happens in them?"

taeyong flushes under the scrutiny of yuta's dark eyes. he doesn't want to tell him, he doesn't want to be punished.

"you t-touching me." it's too embarrassing, he wants to just hide under the blankets and forget he ever said anything.

he feels yuta run his nails softly up the bare skin of his leg. taeyong watches as the warm hand travels up his thigh, sliding under his shorts, then back down.

"like this?" he's got a teasing smile on his face when he asks. it makes taeyong feel less embarrassed.

"more than that."

the way yuta touches him is completely different than what he's ever experienced.

when jaehyun touches him, it's rough and sometimes painful, leaving him covered in bruises and bitemarks. but yuta is gentle, touching him as if he's something important, something he doesn't want to break. he kisses every inch, taking his time in mapping out taeyong's body in a way they'd both never forget.

"you're beautiful, taeyong."

he says it over and over, until taeyong believes him. until taeyong is so overwhelmed with love he cries, and when he cries, yuta kisses the tears away too.

yuta takes care of him, running a warm bath and carrying him to the bathroom. he plays the soft music taeyong likes and washes taeyong's hair.

it was one of those nights jaehyun stayed out, probably left the city because of work. taeyong is glad, he isn't ready to be pulled off of cloud nine just yet.

+

these days being touched by jaehyun burns. it feels wrong in every way. he thought jaehyun knew him well this whole time, but after he's experienced fully unadulterated love, he can't go back to jaehyun's rough edges.

he hates the days jaehyun comes home early and yuta has to watch them interact. watch taeyong put on a facade of a rich mans loving pet. he knows yuta is the jealous type, even if he hides it well. he sees the dirty looks yuta sends jaehyun's way.

taeyong loves it. knowing that yuta actually likes him back, even in the situation he's in.

when jaehyuns gone yuta lets taeyong do all the things he's not allowed to. he can pull him away from his work just to hug him for half a hour. he draws yuta in this sketch book a million times, writes him love letters and attempts to make him food (keyword: attempts).

yuta starts to call him baby. everytime he hears it he feels his face burn up.

yuta brings a small lock for him, he'd carved a little a 'TxY' onto it. it's a very inconspicuous gift, something hopefully jaehyun won't notice.  
  
"i'm going to find a way to get you out of here."

taeyong gives him a heart-broken look. he knew yuta would eventually try to do this. he also knew yuta would fail. theres no way out of this place for taeyong.

jaehyun has never explicitly told him his job, but from what he's heard when spying on jaehyun and his guesses, he's part of the mafia. taeyong could never figure out what his rank was, but he knew he was up there. jaehyun has the local police in his pocket. he had people paid off to keep taeyong from leaving, and of course the metal bracelet.

"yuta..."

"i know what you're going to say, but i'm never going to stop planning until i've got you out.

  
+

of course it eventually started to crash down. his life was becoming too perfect, he was starting to be too happy.

it had been six days since yuta had come to work. the longest he's ever been away was three, and he gave taeyong a warning.

his anxiety grew each day yuta was gone.

_had jaehyun fired him? a new housekeeper hasn't shown up yet so thats a good sign. maybe something happened with his family and he had to go back to japan for a bit..._

jaehyun came home every night and didn't act anyway out of the ordinary.

"jaehyunie... the kitchen is starting to get kind of dirty. i was wondering where the housekeeper went?"

jaehyun's lips turn up and he ruffles taeyong's hair, "he had to go out of town, he will be back tomorrow actually," he says, pressing a kiss to taeyong's lips.

taeyong bites his lips and smiles, all the anxiety leaving him in an instant. he's finally going to see his yuta again. he wraps his arms around jaehyun's neck kissing his cheek.

  
+

taeyong wakes up to loud knocking at the door.

he furrows his brows in confusion. nobody is allowed to be on the top floor, nobody has ever knocked. but then he remembers yuta's coming back today! perhaps he forgot his key.

taeyong runs to the door half dressed, and swings it open.  
  
nobody was outside.

he steps out into the hallway, and hears a crunch beneath his feet. he looks down to find he'd stepped on a envelope, so he picks it up and finds his name written on the front. even more confused than before he tears it open, and finds one of his love letters to yuta inside. when he takes it out and opens it a photo falls out. he picks it up and looks over it, his eyes go wide as the photo of yuta falls from his hands.

he knew he'd never escape.


End file.
